Snow or Ice?
by A-Wolf-Named-KC
Summary: Hello! Sorry about last time, full of codes. I hope this worked out now! :D Merry Christmas everyone! This is an Truth or Dare story with a good twist! CHRISTMAS! Anyway, the ships will be here and same for me! Anyways let's go read the story! (3rd story)
1. Chapter 1

Winter Gift [OC included]

**[A.N: HELLO! ITS KC! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR 2-3 days. OHHHH... I quit hiding my OC. The OC in Happy Luck.. WolfC... That's... Me... And yeah... I'm here again! Lol. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy! ]**

_Italic : Storyline_

**Bold : Thought**

Normal : Words

*Asterisc : Action

Storyline:

_It was Christmas, December 25th. The group decided to go to Satoshi's house for the party since his parents won't be back until the 27th. They'll have a big blast. Yoshiki, the "delinquent" that was called on school, had a secret. He hated the winters cause of the coldness that gave shivers down his spine, the slippery ice that people can slip on which causes accidents and makes cars wobble, the white snow that blocks the streets and covers the road, but there was one thing he loved, something he had kept a secret from everyone, he loved Christmas. He loved it ever since he was a little kid, where there would be Christmas decorations around town and exchanging gifts and everyone having a jolly mood. Although he kept it a secret to not break his part as a delinquent._

Yoshiki: *wakes up from slumber* Ah, Christmas! Better dress up for the party. Atleast it's vacation now. *gets out of room* *stretches and yawns*Hmm... *Checks clock* **9:04, huh... Well the party starts at 9:30... Guess I should go early, anyway. To help Satoshi decorate if he is still decorating... Or maybe cook. Eh, why not? ***eats bread with coffee and dresses for the party and goes to Satoshi's house*

**[Outside]**

Yoshiki: Brrr... Cold... *zippers jacket* E-Eh... This is why I hate the winters... *a snowball whizzes pass him* W-Woah!

Kid: Sorry, sir.

Yoshiki: It's fine, just.. Watch where your throwing, okay?

Kid: Okay, sir. Thank you.

Yoshiki: Heheh... Kids these days.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Yoshiki: Daddy, can I play on the snow?

Yoshiki's Dad: No, stay inside.

Yoshiki: But Da-

Yoshiki's Dad: I said STAY INSIDE!

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Yoshiki: Aghhh.. I can't forget... Oh wait, I'm here already. *doorbells* *Hears murmuring.* Hmmm... Enh... *doorbells again*

**[Mochida Household]**

Satoshi: *Hears doorbell* Coming! Yuka, can you handle the food for a sec?

Yuka: Okay, Onii-Chan! *Doorbell*

Satoshi: Thanks, Yuka! *Opens door* Ahhh, Yoshiki. Pretty early, eh? Come in!

Yoshiki: Thanks, Satoshi. *hangs up jacket on a nearby stand* I thought I'd help. So, what's up?

Satoshi: Nothin', just settin' up. You can help if ya want.

Yoshiki: I just said I would.

Satoshi: Yeah. Anyway I cook.

Yoshiki: What can I help with?

Satoshi: You can help Yuka with the decorations.

Yoshiki: Okay! *waves*

Satoshi: *waves back* Yuka, I'll take it from here now.

Yuka: Okay, Oniichan. *gives the pan to him* *walks to Yoshiki* H-Hey... Um.. You w-wanted to help?

Yoshiki: Yeah, Yuka.

*they decorate and finish so Yuka helps Satoshi cook while Yoshiki waits for the others*

*doorbell rings*

Yoshiki: I'll get it!

Satoshi: Thanks, Yoshiki!

Yoshiki: *Opens door* Ah, Nakashima! Come in.

Naomi: Hello, Yoshiki. Early to the party, eh?

Yoshiki: Heh, thought I'd help Satoshi set up.

Naomi: How nice of you. *Hangs up coat*

Satoshi: Naomi!

Yoshiki: *sits down and waits patiently*

Naomi: Satoshi! *they hug eachother*

Satoshi: You look beautiful like always.

Naomi: Thank you.

Satoshi: Where's Shinohara? Isn't she supposed to be with you?

Naomi: She's catch-

*doorbell rings again*

Satoshi: Hold on I'll open it. *opens door*

_A cheerful girl comes in the house, suprising Satoshi._

?: HELLOOO!

Naomi: Seiko!

Satoshi: Excuse me. *locks door*

Seiko: *ignores Satoshi* Naomi!

Satoshi:_ ...Wow... Insensitive, meh. It's Christmas anyway. _*Goes back to cooking*

Naomi: What took you long?

Seiko: *hangs up coat* Well, my siblings. *sits next to Yoshiki*

Naomi: *giggles* Siblings. Anyway I'm going to help Satoshi cook. See ya! *goes to Satoshi*

Seiko: So... Yoshiki?

Yoshiki: *caught in trance* _Ayumi... I lov-_

Seiko: SHIKIYO?!

Yoshiki: AH! WH-WHAT?!

Seko: Thinking about class rep again, aren't yaa?

Yoshiki: N-no... I don't e-even like h-her... *stutter*

Seiko: PFFFFFT. Ple-ease, I know the way you act around her, Ki-shi-nu-ma. *cat grin*

Yoshiki: *sigh* Fine, I like her. But that's it, ugh.

Seiko: Nope, you LO-*doorbell* ...LOVE HER!

Yoshiki: Do not!

Satoshi: What are you guys doing...? *Opens door* Come in.

_Morishige and Mayu enters the house. 7 in, 1 out. Where the hell is Ayumi?_

_Satoshi was about to close the door, but then Ayumi came in. We're settled! Yay!_

Satoshi: Jesus christ, Shinozaki...

Ayumi: Sorry, am I late?

Yoshiki: *checks watch: **10:27*** Actually, no. You're right in time.

Ayumi: Kishinuma? You here already?

Satoshi: Yep, first one here.

Mayu: Yay for Kishinuma!

Morishige: Heh, Mayu, I'll hang up your coat for you.

Mayu: Oh, thanks Shige-nii. *blushes and gives him her coat*

Morishige: No problem... *notices her blush and blushes too* *hangs up their coat*

Satoshi: Eh... Someone will join us too.

Everyone (except Satoshi): Who?

Satoshi: She'll come.

Yoshiki and Naomi: She?

Satoshi: Yep, a friend of mines.

Morishige: Who is it?

Satoshi: You'll know... [ 10:29 ]

Yoshiki: 10:29... Ten thir- *doorbell*

Satoshi: *Opens door*

?: Hello!

Everyone: H-how... Hi!

?: Mochida, do they know me?

Everyone: *nods*

?: Heh... Heheheh... Hehehey wolves!

Everyone: Welcome back!

**[ END OF CHAPTER ONE: Yarrr ]**

**HOLY CRAP! 4,000+ WORDS! IS DIS A DREAM OR SUMTHIN'!?**

**[A.N.: See? Told you it isn't THAT bad! Anyway I finished this at like 1-2AM (geddemet. Fnaf) so see ya its 2:07 am now bai]**

**[A.N.2: OKAY, SO LAST TIME THE SERVER WENT COOCOO AND PUT UP CODES INSTEAD OF THE STORY AND IM LIKE "Wtf... wow. After all those hard work... Wow.. Just w-FANFIC Y U DO DIS 2 ME?!" Yeah anyway I hope this is okay now mk cya.]**


	2. Author's Note

I die (didnt)

Sorry for not updating often

I want to but I'm too busy doing other things right now

Also, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, sorry. (again)

This note will be uploaded to every story I have so if you follow/favorite my other stories, best not to waste your time and read every update.

By the way, I might do a Five Nights At Freddy's story too, so tell me if you want that to happen.

If you play Minecraft or Growtopia, let me know your username. (PM MEH!) I might meet you there! I will PM you back my username.

So see you soon and Be a wolf today! youtube w0 lfun ive rse

Remove the spaces to see my channel.

See ya all!

_FUN FACT: I was writing this while I had no wifi becuz my dad didn't pay the bill yet..._

_I DID NOT HAVE WIFI THE WHOLE DAY! IT SUCKED SO MUCH, YEAH AND_

_IT SUCKS! (It's December 28 2014) But I had fun neitherless xD_

_I played on my PS3, watched my old vids and yah._

_See ya all anyway. SAAALUTE!_

_What? Still reading?_

_Well let me tell you something._

_But hey, guess what I did?_

_I..._

_Just..._

_Wasted..._

_10 seconds of your life. *pece*_


End file.
